Heidi Potter
by two-blonde4u03
Summary: Harry and Parvati have a daughter who is also a witch with the same scar as her father. What will happen when she goes to Hogwarts?
1. Harry's Child

The dinner table was set, candles lit and the plates and silverware out and carefully put into place. The Potter's good friends Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Viktor and Hermione Krum and a lot of old friends from their old school, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were celebrating Harry and Parvati's child's birth. And his Godfather, Sirius Black, showed up. 

Parvati had married Harry six years after finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts. Parvati and Harry have now become Professors at Hogwarts. Harry took over as the Flying teacher after Madam Hooch had fallen off a broom during a Quidditch Match and was paralyzed. Parvati was now teaching for Transfiguration classes. 

Hermione Granger Krum had married Viktor Krum three years ago in July, precisely a week before Harry's birthday. Viktor Krum was still the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team plus he was the Minister of Magic of the Ministry of Magic in Bulgaria. Hermione, however, was the Head of Gryffindor, she was also being the new class Professor, House-Elf Education class. 

Ron Weasley was not hitched but he hung out a lot with Fleur Delacour, but just as friends. He took over Snape's job as Potion's Master after Snape moved to be the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hagrid was still teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Neville and the rest of Harry's friends, from the same years he had been in Gryffindor with, had been hired at shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

Harry and Parvati slowly walked toward the door as on the inside of their house. Parvati held their daughter close to her chest as they approached their home. Later on in the backyard, Hagrid was showing up as they were so close opening their door. 

"Am I late? 'S Harry 'ere yet?" he bellowed to the party guests. "He's right outside!" scowled Hermione, "Shh!" 

The door creaked open and all the guests yelled, "Congratulations Harry and Parvati!" Harry and Parvati thanked them as all of them glanced at the gorgeous baby girl in Parvati's arms. 

"Oh! She's so cute Harry!" gasped Hermione, "What did you guys name her?" she asked anxiously. "Heidi Padma Potter," Harry replied gleefully. Padma, Parvati's sister said excitedly, "You chose her middle name to be my name?" 

Just then the door was being knocked on. "Excuse me," Harry said walking towards the door. To his surprise, it was Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron's siblings; Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny, and who Harry didn't expect to come, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley Dursley. The party went on with oncoming guests. But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't look happy at all. Dudley was actually pleasing himself by stuffing his face in the Apple Bobbing bucket. But that, fortunately, made everyone else back off from the bucket. 

Heidi was still being adored by many. Harry and his old friends from Hogwarts rejoiced through out the night. "So, Harry?" asked Ron. "Have you yet auditioned for the England Quidditch team?"

"Yes, Ron. But I haven't gotten a reply yet. They said to wait about a month before knowing if you made it or not."

Fred and George were glancing around at the Potter's things, thinking of ways to jinx them for the fun of it. They placed a transfiguration spell in Parvati's expensive China vase. Who ever opened it would be turned immediately into the thing they most dreaded. For Ron could tell they were up to something mischievous. So he warned everyone not to touch the Chinese vase. 

Near the end of the night, almost everyone had left. The house was empty, besides Harry, Hagrid, Parvati, Hermione and Viktor, Ron and Sirius. " Harry?" Sirius asked. " Yeah, Sirius."

" Is your kid going to call me Grandfather?" Sirius asked. Everyone gave a heartily laugh to the remark. " Probably," Harry replied with his arm around Parvati's shoulders. " Harry, do you think Heidi will be a witch?" Hermione asked looking worried. " All I know," Parvati started, " is that Dr. Gosborn thought she was odd."

" 'Ow is 'Eidi odd?" asked Viktor.

Under Heidi's bush of jet black hair; which no one had seen, stood a lightning bolt shaped scar. Not as thick as Harry's, but still it was passed down to her from him. Harry brushed the bangs of his sleeping baby girls hair aside so everyone could see why the doctor thought she was odd.

* * * * * * *

Heidi grew up for ten years, knowing that she was a witch. She was told she was a witch by her mother on her fourth birthday. She took it as a bit of a shock. But, of course, they hadn't told Heidi she had to go to a special school.

On her eleventh birthday, which happened to be August seventh, her parents wanted to give her everything a witch could want. They had planned to give her own account at Gringotts Wizard Bank, an owl, all her new school supplies, her wand(which she has to go to Olivanders to get one), a broomstick(just in case), and a Broom Servicing Kit. They had it all planned out, just for her. 

The day of her birthday came as a surprise. As she came home from her good friend, Emily Kasey's house, she picked up the mail to see if she had gotten anything from her pen pals Tina Bulsh, Michelle Jacquez, or Kira Udy. But on her birthday she found a large parchment envelope labeled:

Heidi Padma Potter

Number 7 Welshton Dr.

Biggest Room

Surrey

Little Whinging

She turned it over to open it when Harry popped into the room. "Come on Heidi. Let's get ready to go out for your birthday. What do you have there?" he asked walking over to Heidi. Heidi had already turned it over getting ready to open it. Harry saw the seal on the letter, it had a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle surrounding an H. Knowing it was from Hogwarts, he hollered, "Parvati! Come quick!" 

Parvati came and looked at the letter. "Dad? What's this all about?" she asked, utterly confused. "Just open it sweetie and read it a loud." Heidi did as she was told and read: 

"_Dear Miss Heidi Potter, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The list of supplies you will need are on the next piece of parchment. You will be expected to be on Hogwarts Express on September 1st with all the supplies at 11:00. We await your owl. Yours Sincerely, Willis Pelson , Headmaster. P.S. Please inform your parents to use the Portkey in between Ollivanders and Madam Malkin's Cloak Shop for All Occasions." _

She stopped and read the most unusual list of school supplies she had ever seen. "Er- Dad? Mum? What's this about? This school for witches and wizards?" Harry decided he would be the one to tell her. "Heidi, your mother and I attended that school. We are both magic folk. And so are you. Remember your fourth birthday? Hmm?" 

"Not really."

"Well your mum told you that you were a witch. Once you go through this school you can get your witch license." 

"Wow! I hope I pass. Is that where you two work over the school years?" Harry and Parvati both nodded. Heidi smiled and said, "Where are we going for my birthday?" she asked going up the stairs. "A place called Diagon Alley," Harry told her. She smiled and went to her room. She grabbed some pounds to take with her to buy anything she needed for school if she saw some. 

Harry and Parvati took Heidi through the Leaky Cauldron and to the back hall. Harry took out his wand as Heidi watched in amazement. He tapped a few rocks mumbling a spell. There was a rumble. The rocks started spreading apart. 

People were running every which way on the cobblestone road. "We're here," Parvati whispered to Heidi. Heidi followed alongside her parents whispering something she could make out perfectly, "Do you think she'll meet Snuffles?" asked Parvati

"I told him to meet us at the Portkey on September first." 

Soon they came to a large white building with huge lettering saying, "GRINGOTTS." Heidi gasped at the large building. "Your first birthday present is an account at Gringotts Bank for Witches and Wizards." Parvati said clearly. 

They walked inside to see goblins working at all of the tables and the eldest was at the far back desk; which Heidi guessed he was the Head Goblin at Gringotts. "Yes?" he said croakily. "We would like to open Heidi Potter's vault," Harry said strongly. "Key?" he said, glancing down at the long black haired girl with bright green eyes. His eyes traveled up to her scar on her forehead. "Here it is sir," Harry said holding up a small silver key, which engraved upon it was the number 1014. 

A smaller goblin came up to Harry and family and said, "Follow me." His voice was a lot higher than the other goblins. They followed him to a cart. "Buckle up." As the goblin said those words the cart went speeding forward. By now Harry and Parvati were used to this, but Heidi wasn't. It seemed to go faster than usual. It stopped abruptly as Heidi trembled to get out. "You'll get used to it," whispered Harry to his daughter. 

"Key please?" the goblin screeched. Harry gave it to the goblin. The goblin moved a small piece of the vault door and put the key into a small hole in the space and turned it a quarter of a turn and the door opened. Inside there were one hundred Galleons, two hundred Sickles, and two hundred and fifty Knuts. Harry and Parvati decided to put some of their savings in her vault. 

"Go on Heidi. Take what you need," Parvati said smiling. Heidi took ten Galleons, twenty Sickles and twenty-five Knuts. They then went to Harry's and Parvati's separate vaults to retrieve money for when they go to Hogsmeade.

They walked to Ollivanders shop to get Heidi her wand. Anyone could tell she was excited. "Ah! Harry Potter!" Ollivander gasped, "Yes," Harry said shaking his hand. "Good to see you again. You now need a wand for whom?" he asked trying to peek around Parvati. Heidi had hidden behind her. "My daughter, Heidi." Ollivander looked splendid to help at any cost. He called his nephew, "Chuck, please fetch me a wand," and Chuck went to the back of the shop filled with boxes. He chose one and came back, "Twelve inches, flexible, mane hair from a female unicorn, made from a dementor's skin," he said placing the wand in Heidi's small hand. Her hand grasped it tightly. "What do I do?" she asked. 

"Give it a wave." 

Heidi waved it, nothing happened. 

Ollivander reached for the wand hoping to swap it with a different one. A bolt of lightning shot from Heidi's wand as Ollivander tried to get it from Heidi. It struck him between the ribs. He groaned. Harry rushed to his side, "Ollivander? Are you okay?" he asked softly, but Ollivander laid motionless. "I-I didn't do anything," Heidi stuttered as Harry and Parvati looked at her stunned. "We know you didn't," Parvati said hugging Heidi. "Ollivander?" Harry was still at Ollivander's side. He held Ollivander's hand, felt his pulse. "Nothing," Harry said, awfully quietly. "Oh no," Parvati whispered. Parvati ran out of the shop and went to the Ministry of Magic. She came back panting with Cornelius Fudge at her side. He saw Ollivander sprawled across the floor. "What happened to Mr. Ollivander?" he asked testing his pulse just like Harry had done. "We don't know. It was like the wand attacked him," Harry said moving back towards his family. "Which wand?" Fudge asked sternly. Heidi stepped forward, "This one," she held out her hand with the wand in it. Fudge eyed her seriously. "Do you remember what he said about this wand, Heidi?" His beady eyes looked her in the eyes very strongly. " Er- it was like twelve inches, mane hair from a female unicorn-I think, and something about it being made from something known as a dementor's skin," she told him quietly. " Dementors control this wand. It must be done away with," Fudge said walking out of the store to see the whole street silent. 

"Dad? What is a dementor?" Heidi asked looking at Olivander sadly. "Well, they guard prisoners at Azkaban, or the Wizard Prison. They suck happiness and warmth from rooms with one breath. They've got scaly hands and a pure black cloak over their heads. Whenever someone in Azkaban does something, like one of the Unforgivable Curses, they perform what's called..." Harry paused, the Dementor's Kiss." Heidi looked scared, "Dementor's Kiss?" she asked shakily. "Yes," replied Harry and Parvati. 

"What does it do?"

"It's worse than death. It makes you have no happiness, you are kind of dead and alive at the same time."


	2. Surprise

After leaving the dead Ollivander in his shop, accompanied by Fudge, Heidi felt as though a cold hand grabbed her heart, freezing it. She stopped and put her hands over her heart to make sure it was still beating. Of course, it was. Her breathing was shattered and heavy. She dropped to her knees to catch her breath. Harry and Parvati looked back and rushed to her side. "Heidi? What's wrong?" Parvati asked, holding Heidi. "Nothing. I just felt a little dizzy," she lied(she was a very good liar). "Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Dad, I'm fine." 

After buying Heidi's cauldrons, a loud rumbling like voice roared through the crowd. "Harry!" "Hagrid! Old friend, how are you these days?" "Jus' fine." They shook hands. "Aw! An' this mus' be Heidi." "Correct, you are Hagrid," Harry said proudly. "She's got all yer genes, Harry," Hagrid said as he looked at Heidi in awe. "I know she does, Hagrid." There was a silence. "Oh! Sorry! Heidi, this is my life-long friend from Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid." "Hello," Heidi said, "Rubeus?" "No, Heidi! Call me Hagrid." "Okay, Hagrid." 

Hagrid shopped along with Harry and family until he felt it was his time to go because of a special engagement he had to prepare. "Nice ter see yeh 'gain Heidi. Good luck at Hogwarts," he said shaking Heidi's hand roughly. "Thanks," Heidi said, shaking from the large man's handshake. They all waved and said their goodbyes. Heidi glanced at her list of school supplies. "Mum? Dad? Do you think maybe I could get an owl for school?"

 "Of course. But not now," Parvati replied. Parvati and Harry both gleamed at Heidi. There was to be a surprise party for Heidi's eleventh birthday. But of course, she didn't know. 

*          *         *          *         *          *         *

Back at the Potter's, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and family, Sirius Black, Harry's friends from school and Parvati's friends and family were setting up the house for the party. They set up ribbons, cakes, music, presents, and much, much more. The lights went out when Ginny came in proclaiming that Harry's car had just turned the corner on their street. "George! Stop stepping on my feet!"

 "It's not me, Ron!"

 "Fred?!" 

"Sorry, Ron. I honestly thought that you were Percy." 

"Well, now I know how you feel about me, Fred!!"

 "Herm-own-ny, stop vith the shaking." 

"Can't. I'm way too excited." 

"Sirius! Stop breathing in my ear!"

 "Ron stop blaming people. It's not me."

 "Sorry. Then whoever it is, please stop it."

 "Fred, George! Stop pestering your brother!"

 "Ah! But we're having such fun."

 "I mean it, boys."

 "Sorry, Mum."

 "This is too noisy."

 "Eww! What's that awful stench?"

 "Sorry, Ron. Sirius just transformed. Everyone is way too excited."

 "Tell me about it." 

"They're walking up from the car, Mother."

 "Ginny! Get away from that window! They could see you!"

 "Sorry!"

 "Molly, dear, settle down."

 "Everybody! Hush up."

 "Sirius, yeh better change back. Harry's a-comin'." 

"Right, Hagrid. I did already." 

"Good."

 "Silence! They are at the door!" 

Silence came across the room until Padma whispered, "I get to see my little niece." 

"Padma! Shh!" 

The door creaked open and Harry switched on the light. "Surprise!" Heidi jumped back in horror, "Mum! Dad! Who are these people? I know Padma, Grandmother, Hermione, Viktor, Ron and Hagrid. Tell me who they are, please." They walked over to the all red head family. "I know Ron and his parents. Explain the rest please, Dad." Harry led Heidi to the barrel of red-heads. 

"This is Ron's family. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ginny," Harry said as Heidi shook the names of the people Harry had said in order. They all gave her a nice comment on how she had grown. Heidi glanced back at the black haired man behind them frightfully. 

"And back there is your Grandfather. He is my god father, but he has adopted you as a granddaughter. Sirius Black." Sirius smiled a friendly grin, "Hey Heidi. Haven't seen you since your were a toddler." Heidi smiled back, still feeling unsure about Sirius Black. "Heidi, these are my friends from Hogwarts when I was a boy. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Lee, and Nearly Headless Nick. He's the Gryffindor House Ghost." Heidi glanced at her father strangely, "Nearly Headless? How?" Nick had begun to reach for his head. Harry waved his hands, "No Sir Nicholas! Not yet, I don't want Heidi grossed out," Harry said. Nick had put his hand down, "Of course," his voice echoed through the room.

 The party went on as planned. But now it was time for presents. She opened a neatly packaged parcel which held a baby blue sweater with a gold H sewn on the front. It was of course from Mrs. Weasley. Her parents gave her a silver locket with their pictures in it. Fred and George gave her one of their homemade fake wands. Hagrid wanted for Heidi to get ready for Hogwarts, so he gave her The Monster Book of Monsters. Sirius had heard about her incident with Ollivander, so he gave her a new wand. Thirteen inches, very complex, contained a feather from an old snowy owl, flexible, and made from Redwood. And Sirius had also given her a photo album of him and her ten years ago. Hermione and Viktor had given her the books Quidditch Through the Ages and Hogwarts, A Revised History. After that, there was one present left; which was from everyone. 

It seemed to be a sheet over a some sort of cage. Heidi carefully removed the sheet. A gorgeous baby snowy owl was there. She was nestled in a nap. "She's so beautiful," Heidi whispered. "Thanks you guys so much." Everyone stared in awe at Heidi and the owl. "I am not sure what to call her, but I think a while." The owl was now perched on Heidi's wrist, but still sleeping. Afterwards, Heidi went to bed, feeling more exhausted than ever. But they party guests stayed. 

"Parvati you have a most exceptionally darling daughter," Molly commented. "Thank you, Molly. She really is a joy to have around the house." Harry stood up and announced, with his glass of dinner wine raised, "I wish to make a toast to Heidi's First Year of Hogwarts." 

"To Heidi!" echoed everyone.


End file.
